Stay
by TheHeavyRains
Summary: " Even if It means Surrendering My Whole " Unattainable ending . The emotions of a very real girl . " I want to save you , those purple hearts " This is just a game . Or is it ? " Stay with me " " Come away with me "


_**( * Pops my head out of Hiatus * IMMMMM BACKKKKKK And so is my Muse . This story is one which I really wanted to pen down since Mystic Messenger had me crying in frustration for the last month !**_

 _ **As always Disclaimer : I do not own the amazing characters of MM nor the original plot I just own my OC Iris and any other plot-lines I introduce . Everything belongs to Cheritz ! ^^**_

 _ **If you like this chapter please show it some love and review and favorite it ! for all the Baeran lovers out there this is my story ^^**_

 _ **Please Enjoy ! )**_

 _ **EDITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT :**_

 _ **SPOILER WARNING ! PLEASE ONLY READ IF YOU HAVE FINISHED THE V ROUTE ! Thank you for my reviewer for pointing that out !**_

Chapter 1 : Just a Game

"Good Ending "

Frustration, Denial, Anger and sadness spilled out of every single pore in Iris's body. The bright screen of her phone reset to the main game page once again, taunting her to make her choice once again . Choice? What was choice anymore for her? The only one she wanted to save was gone . When she had approached the route with so much excitement, she had no idea how much her perspectives would change.. to the point that tears were now streaming down her face relentlessly . She hated this ending more than anything, sure many fans were going to deny that this was not a bad ending but for it was . It didn't matter, all those theories about Saeran being alive despite blowing up the Mint eye building, the last phone had killed her . Hearing his broken voice , understanding the fact that Saeyoung would never know that his brother was dead because V would still keep that secret .. a world of false hope built on the bridge that everything would be okay afterall MC got the good ending .

Well Screw this good ending.

In a bolt of raw anger Iris threw her phone on the bed , pale fingers hurriedly wiping at her cheeks to get rid of atleast some of the traces of tear tracts . Saeran .. Ray.. Unknown, all three of his personalities didn't deserve it ! Till the end all he wanted was to be held and kept safe , the little child inside him still seeked that warmth that abuse snuffed away , that Rika twisted into a new identity , the abandonment of his own brother .. all of this created Unknown . But Ray was still closer to Saeran , he could have still been saved and not resulted in a bad ending .. why cant he be saved ? out of every single character in Mystic Messenger for Iris he was the ne most used and wronged . The glow of the " Another Story " on her screen still taunted Iris , hopes of good ending for Saeran were for nothing because any ending that resulted in staying under the elixir , under Mint eyes and Rika was never going to do any good for Saeran . He would never be free from the place unless he himself made the decision to leave.. but how could he ? Brainwashed, drugged and so filled with the idealistic aspect of " paradise " , his unflinching loyalty to Rika was something that wouldn't end well , in any scenario .

He was dead .

Just thinking those words made a fresh wave of tears appear in Iris's eyes , dark green eyes which sometimes made people a little uneasy because it was quite rare to the point that people thought Iris wore contacts . Long black hair that remained always tied up in a messy bun since it was so infruriatingly curly, Iris was definitely not petite .. far from it actually , so nope not the generic MC of the game and honestly if She was Mc she would found out some way to tear Saeran away from Mint Eye , V and his secrets could fester for all she cared but the twins didn't deserve this . If somehow Saeyoung could have known it was his brother, Saeran could have been saved and sent to therapy. Everyone got a good ending in this route .. why must the twins suffer such a horrible fate ?

Guess we will never know the what if's will we ? . Not everyone could be saved, that was the reality of this game.

Blue Rose

Unattainable

Unloved

Abandoned

Brainwashed

Desperate

Innocent

Sighing in sadness, Iris eased herself down on her bed , moist eyes glancing up at the ceiling which was only visible because of the light that came from her still active cell phone , the haunting theme of Mystic Messenger echoed , bounced from her walls taunting her to pick a new route , gain hearts and hourglasses . Curled up in an oversized sweater with shorts, her feet were encased in cute purple socks . Funny how much a game could impact and wrench at someone's emotions, Iris didn't think she would ever muster up the courage to play the game again.. To after seeing so many of her earlier notions of certain characters shattered to the point that she couldn't look at them anymore.

V Route ? More like _**Revelation Route**_

She was glad , but Saeran .

That Hurt more than anything.

She lost him , she chose him , his last words would haunt Iris forever " Goodbye for real " . Saeran was gone although he didn't exist but he did for her . Reaching over Iris shut off her phone , a casted away phone , a world of AI's but the emotions of a very real girl .. all of this was so weird . The cost of emotional attachment .

" I couldn't save you , I am sorry . Forgive me "

Last whispered words as Iris fell asleep , maybe tomorrow would be better . She hoped at least.

Night engulfed her in a dreamless sleep but tear tracts still cover her pale skin. Funny how the events of a night could change so much in an instant. The discarded cell phone lit up , casting a haunting greenish glow which pierced through the darkness of the room , hacker typer codes ran across her screen before a low chime echoed ,

" I just got your messages "

 _ **( * Sings * I have been watching you from the Start !**_

 _ **Until Next Time**_

 _ **TheHeavyRains ^^ )**_


End file.
